


Visit (Prison AU)

by LumInaW



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Chains, Cock milking, Edgeplay, F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cum loads
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumInaW/pseuds/LumInaW
Summary: 深夜后的看守由你一人負責，你像往常一樣巡視。你手持警棍咯著鐵牢，金屬碰撞的聲音在長廊中錚錚作響。嗒、嗒、嗒、嗒。你停在鐵牢前，看著牢中的男人，他低著頭沒有給予理會。你再往回巡視一遍嗒、嗒、嗒、嗒。你又站在他面前，這回他擡頭了。雙眼緊盯著你。“哼...小貓咪，又來打發時間了？”
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Visit (Prison AU)

**Author's Note:**

> erm.....爽文w

獄倉Dante/收容設施

“Tony Redgrave..”  
“這人都關在獨立設施了，爲什麽還要上銬？”  
“上頭說他是瘋子，一級危險人物。y/n，你巡邏時不要太靠近他比較好噢，當心點。前兩天關進來時他還打傷了幾名看守員呢...”  
“那可太危險了..y/n你怎麽自薦做夜班呢..”  
“別管她，這種苦差事也衹有她喜歡幹。”  
“特殊看守的薪酬可是很優渥的，誰叫我愛錢呢。”  
你接過鑰匙，調侃道  
“下班了就快走吧你們，去去~別打擾我工作。”  
“嘖嘖，愛錢鬼，那我們下崗了。掰”  
“辛苦了，路上小心。”

深夜后的看守由你一人負責，你像往常一樣巡視。  
你手持警棍咯著鐵牢，金屬碰撞的聲音在長廊中錚錚作響。  
嗒、嗒、嗒、嗒。  
你停在鐵牢前，看著牢中的男人，他低著頭沒有給予理會。  
你再往回巡視一遍  
嗒、嗒、嗒、嗒。  
你又站在他面前，這回他擡頭了。雙眼緊盯著你。  
“哼...小貓咪，又來打發時間了？”  
他的嘴角微微勾起，渾身散發著危險可怕的氣息。  
你整個人僵住了，每一次和他對視，都會覺得自己被隱藏在他深眸中的野獸捕獲了一樣，雙眼無法躲開男人的注視，  
他性感的外貌再加上銳利的眼神和身上那股雄性氣息...令人無法自拔地着迷...

午夜這個時段不會有其他人到設施來。你打開牢籠，確認過拷住男人的鎖鏈、腳銬和手銬都緊鎖著之后，你拿出警棍抵住他的喉結，在上面稍稍施壓。  
“想我了？嗯？” 你把制服的紐扣解開，露出藏在制服下那緊緊包裹著你雙乳的酒紅色蕾絲質的情趣内衣。  
他將視綫移到了你豐腴的胸脯上，可喉嚨被壓得發酸，難受得不能發聲，男人深吸了一口氣，艱難地作出吞嚥口水的動作，喉結跟著動作動了一下。   
“..唔..tch...”  
你移開壓在他咽喉的警棍，撩過他的頸側、鎖骨，再抵在他的胸膛上，隔著囚衣挑逗地按壓他的乳頭  
“..nhnn...”  
“有感覺了？”  
你將警棍換到另一隻手上，空出的手捏住他的乳頭戲弄，另一邊的警棍慢慢往下移到他的下半身，在微微勃起的陰莖上拍打，  
一陣酥麻感刺激著男人的大腦，反射神經令他脖子一縮，雙腿自主地彎下，他試著作出抵抗，惟手脚被銬住無法做出太大的動作，  
他重新站好，大吸口氣讓自己冷靜下來，壓著喉發出嘶嘶聲向你抗議。  
“你在期待什麽嗎？小壞蛋~？”

你捏了捏他的耳朵，然後籌上前在男人耳邊哼著妖嬈歡愉的嗓音，吹氣並咬住他的耳根，挑逗地啃咬數下后你把舌頭伸入他耳内啜舔。  
“..h...ah..嗯.....”  
接著你的舌頭從他耳内抽離，用舌尖在他后頸処舔砥，順著經脈滑到鎖骨，然後在他頸窩上咬住一口肉，用力地吸啜，在上面留下一個殷紅的印記。  
“......噢呵..你不會想留下證據被人抓辮子吧...小貓咪..”  
“過一會兒就會消失的，我才不怕。”  
無視男人的疑惑，同時間你脫去他的上衣，咬住他的乳頭，唇舌有技巧地舔砥吸吮，將手掌覆在另一邊結實豐厚的胸肌上抓捏，手指不停地揉捏著他的乳頭。  
“..唔..mhmm.....”  
男人眯起雙眼享受著你的愛撫，象徵舒服的呼嚕聲從他喉嚨裏發出，被禁錮的雙手不時向你靠去，想要碰觸你。  
你用警棍拍開他的手，唇舌游移在他的腹部，舌尖順著腹筋的曲綫游到下腹，雙唇輕輕啄著腹肌，  
然後你蹲在他面前，解開他的褲子，舌頭在男人的結實腹肌上來回舔砥，嘴唇抿著恥骨上面的體毛，  
用牙齒咬住拉扯，被禁錮的軀幹和刺刺痕癢的感覺令他難受，男人將手按在你頭上，平衡自己。  
你放下警棍，雙手均在男人的大腿兩側和内側間游走，來回掃過股間，撥弄揉捏他的睾丸，  
卻故意避開他已經勃起腫脹的陰莖，他不滿意的哼聲，頂弄著胯間向你籌近。  
啪---！  
“這樣就不耐煩了？”

你一掌拍在他臀上，要他剋制一點，接著繼續手上的動作。  
“我耐性不好。玩得太過火你可是要後悔的，小貓咪。”  
男人抓著你的頭髮向後扯，讓你仰起頭看著他。他瞪住你警告著，眼裏充滿了欲念。  
你看著他，手指頭放在嘴上，得意微笑著說   
“噓..別着急..夜還長著呢..”  
你從口袋中拿出跳蛋，啓動后貼著男人的陰莖從根部由下至上搓揉。  
被你手上跳動的道具刺激著，男人雙腿無法剋制地顫抖，他伸直雙腿勉强站立著，不自覺地發出呻吟聲。  
“啊..哈..”  
你扶著他，另一隻手專注在硬挺的陰莖上不停地活動著，唇舌在下腹筋膜上舔砥吸啜，留下一個個印子，  
一直往下直至含住陰囊用力吸吮，因生理刺激而導出的透明體液從龜頭流出，沾濕了你的手。  
“......口...”  
男人粗大的陰莖形狀好看，莖身有點彎曲，上面脹滿充血的血管，你握在手中，抿著跳動的血管，用門牙細細啃咬，  
從旁側一口一口地攀到和他對正面。雙唇吸啜在不斷流出體液的陰莖口上。  
你抬頭觀察著男人，他眉頭緊蹙，呼吸從先前的平穩變得急促，他深深地吸氣，然後慢慢地呼出，剋制著自己。  
按在你頭上偌大的雙掌，十指插入髮間留戀地在你頭皮上按摩，你喜歡被他撫摸，哼唧了幾聲，滿意地嘆息。  
給予回應，你張口含住龜頭，扶著男人的身軀，將陰莖含入口内。  
“唔嗯..”

你吞吐的動作時快時慢，一會用力含住吞到喉嚨深處，一會又放緩力道慢慢退出。  
莖身上佈滿的血管和唇齒碰觸的觸感讓你也跟著興奮了。你用指甲摳著溢出體液的陰莖口，用舌尖繞著敏感的冠狀溝打圈，合著手中的跳蛋換著不同的模式給他愛撫。  
“....hnng.ssiss..a..aha.!!..”  
男人已無法壓住自己的聲音，仰著頭伸出舌頭大口地呼吸，你看到他的唾液從嘴角流下，讓你不禁想對他使壞。見他拱著腰，尋求更多的快感，  
於是你把跳蛋調到最强震度，不斷地換著位置在莖身上施加快感，更多的透明體液從陰莖口湧出，  
然後你把跳蛋緊壓在陰莖口上，接著在他即將射精的前一刻停下所有動作，壓制他射精。  
“Hnn..pffsss...ack..!!”  
這一次男人不耐煩了，收起十指抓起你的頭髮，扯著你的腦袋，用憤怒的腔調咒駡了幾句穢語之後，他挺腰直接把陰莖你的插進你口里，  
用力地一次次頂到深喉中，大手摁住你的頭緊貼住他。每一次的撞擊，他的大腿都拍打著你的臉頰，緊密的頻率絲毫不讓你喘口氣。  
“唔..咳..!..嗚..嗚!!”  
你只能作出含糊不清的哽咽聲，臉上都是汗水，眼淚、鼻水、唾液和男人的體液，下顎長時間被强行撬開而酸痛，呼吸還有些困難。  
“小心你的牙哈..小貓咪..哈....嘶..啊..操..唔..！！”  
男人報復似地對你的口腔進攻，想要釋出體内讓他難受的滾熱液體。  
一次、兩次、三、四、五....粗魯地抽插數次后他將精液射進了你口内，軀幹抽動的動作逐漸緩下，緊抓著你頭髮的雙手也慢慢鬆開，  
你被放開后用力呼吸著，口中含著滿滿的精子。男人用指腹拭去你的眼淚，然後捏住你的雙頰要你張開嘴巴，  
他把手指探入口腔内攪弄，拉扯你的舌頭，滿溢在口腔内堿澀的精液參雜著唾液從嘴裏流出，滴落到胸脯上，你張著嘴哈氣，瞳孔因情欲而放大，表情非常淫穢。

“換你了，小貓咪。”  
男人把你扶起，將你困在他壯碩的身軀和牢籠之間，他伸手捏捏你的臉頰，食指繞著你散下的髮絲，在你耳邊誘惑地對你説  
“解開我的手銬。小貓咪..”  
他低沉的嗓音讓你背椎一陣酥麻  
“放心，我不會逃跑。脚踝還拷著呢..”  
他咬住你的耳朵，用下半身磨蹭你的大腿，繼續游說  
“唔嗯...你也很想要對吧？嗯？”  
你取下扣在腰帶上的鑰匙，解開男人的手銬。鎖扣才剛解鎖，你就被扳過身背向著男人，他彎下腰壓著你，  
强壯有力的手腕從后一圈抱住你，另一隻手則掀起你的裙子，把它拉到你腰圍上。  
男人用膝蓋頂開你的雙腿，大手粗暴地把褲襪扯破，他溫熱的手掌覆在你隔著内褲的私處上撫摸。  
“呵..小貓咪的内褲都溼透了..衹是吃下我的肉棒就讓你那麽興奮了？肉穴也很期待了呢..”  
男人嗅著你的頭髮，腦袋枕在你的後腦勺，鼻腔呼出的濕熱鼻息在你頸背漣起陣陣酥麻。  
而男人硬挺的陰莖在你背後上摩擦，他並沒有因爲剛才的射精而軟下，背部甚至能感受到他的腫脹和發熱還有靜脈的跳動，  
這些都惹得你雙頰發熱耳根發紅，你喘著息發出愛歡聲，撅起臀部向他示好。  
他把你的内褲拉成一條繩狀，内褲的布料將陰核包裹住，當男人的手指牽著布料上下扯動時，布料就和充血突起的肉芽相互摩擦，  
身體受刺激變得更加興奮，肉穴流出了更多蜜液。  
男人將你的雙腿拉得更開，兩隻手指直接探入雙腿間的肉穴中攪動，靈活的手指在活動過程中弄出滋噗滋噗的淫靡水聲。  
“..啊......再..快一些.....呀....要....更多....”  
你眼角泛淚，雙頰通紅，拱著腰翹著臀部淫叫，像隻發情的貓，滴著蜜汁的肉穴迫不及待想要被填滿。

“..嗚..啊哈..操..操我..”  
啪——！  
“——嗚—！！”  
男人一掌拍打在你屁股上，突如其來的驚嚇讓你縮緊了肉穴，内壁緊緊夾住埋在裏面的男人的手指。  
你見他蹲下身，不知把什麽藏了進口袋，但你當下只想快些被填滿，沒多加理會。  
他停下手指的抽送，你不滿的哼了聲，撅起屁股向他拱，卻被他制止，屁股被他反手打了一下。  
啪——！  
“....疼.. 我不喜歡這樣...”  
“那就不要亂動。”  
男人把你的内褲撥到一邊，掰開臀瓣，雙手的拇指在陰唇兩旁擠壓按摩，紅潤飽滿的肉穴不斷溢出蜜汁。  
他把臉埋進臀瓣之間，伸出舌頭掠過肉瓣舔砥，在陰唇吸吮和啜飲蜜汁。  
“...哈....”用手背抹去嘴邊的汁液，他的舌尖移到緊致的後穴挑逗，唾液伴著蜜液把兩處的肉穴都弄得濕潤，得不到填充的空虛感讓你越來越難受。  
“哈啊啊啊....呐....快點...快點進來...”  
他站起身，手中搓揉那根已經蓄勢待發的陰莖。  
“站好，小貓咪。”   
你調整姿勢重新站好，雙手握在鐵牢的鐵桿上，等待男人進一步的動作。

男人將龜頭抵在肉穴，慢慢進入你體内。内壁被莖身逐漸撐開，大約只埋入了半分，他便挺身猛地插入到你體内。  
“——！啊—！頂..到了..唔..”  
已經充分濕潤的陰道在男人進入時毫無阻礙，一下子就頂到了子宮口，你雙腿一度發軟，跪了下去。  
啪——！屁股又被扇了一掌  
“站好！”  
沒有給你半點時間緩和適應，男人雙手拽著你挺腰抽送，每一下都用力繫在那團柔嫩的肉塊，面對肉壁被撐開填滿，  
敏感點不斷被陰莖頂撞，蜜汁不斷從肉穴溢出，從腿間流下，體液、汗水、唾液，大大小小的小水點裝飾在地板上。  
男人用兩指沾著愛液涂抹在後穴，然後把兩指插入均匀滋潤的後穴中攪弄。  
“..幹..哈啊...要..”  
詭異的不適感在你掙扎一會后便被快感取代。  
“唔哼..嗯—啊、啊嗯~~~”  
“啊...小貓咪兩個小穴都喜歡被操嗎？嗯？” 他説著便將手指插得更深。  
“喜..喜歡..要..去..哈啊啊..啊—”   
男人的手指和陰莖同時快速地對兩處肉穴抽插，高潮的同時間男人也射進了你體内。  
他看著滿出的濁白精液和潮水從還絞著陰莖的肉穴兩旁流出。滿意的長呼出口氣哼哼笑著，大手揉了揉你的屁股。  
在他抽出陰莖后，你癱軟趴在地板上重重地喘息著。大腦變得昏昏沉沉的。

他抓著你的胳膊，將你濕透的内褲脫下丟在一旁，要你四肢着地支撐好，接著拿出剛才藏起的跳蛋，把震度調到最强然後塞入你的後穴。  
“——什....啊啊嗯~~~~”  
“夾好，別掉了”  
“~~嗯~嗯~~”  
跳蛋在後穴中激烈跳動，男人的手指把它推得更深，用手掌按在洞口壓制防止跳蛋掉出，握著半軟的陰莖硬是將自己塞回你的肉穴中。  
“喝..啊..放鬆..小貓咪..”  
他生硬的緩慢抽動，隨著陰莖逐漸硬了起來，男人抓住節奏后又開始大力抽插了，  
按在臀部的手用力地抓著你，臀部傳來了刺痛感，你覺得他把你捏得連指甲也嵌入了臀肉裏。  
肉穴被激烈地抽插，甬道裏强烈震動的跳蛋，兩邊的肉穴都被狠狠的侵犯，很快的高潮一波接一波地襲擊大腦，連腦漿都融化了一般，腦内變得一片雪白。  
“~~嗚———嗚—~~~~~”  
你支撐不住倒在地板上，男人放開了你，自己被快感沖昏變得無法説話，身體不受控制痙攣抽搐著，  
大量的愛液從肉穴噴灑出來，埋在體内的跳蛋也順著流出的體液滑出。

男人取下半拷在手腕的手銬，將它扣在你的脚踝上，把你的雙腿提起靠在肩上，再一次把陰莖埋進肉穴里。  
“不—不行了...我不能再....啊啊啊啊哈啊啊啊—”  
他沒理會你，牽著你的腿連同自己壓到你身上，把自己埋到深處，頂著子宮口。  
“—！呀....好..深..啊哈..嗚嗚——！”  
男人把手指塞進你嘴裏，壓制你的喊叫聲。然後開始自顧自地挺腰抽送，  
激烈的節奏像是要把你操壞一樣。他在最後階段的頂撞頂開了子宮口，射入子宮内。  
射精后男人沒有退出去，他把指腹按在陰核上，按壓數下後便加速撥弄凸起腫脹的肉芽。讓你又去了一次。  
“~~嗚....嗯—！”   
高潮噴出大量的愛液澆灌著男人的陰莖，待他觀賞至自己滿意后，才把你放開退了出去。你坐起身對著男人咒罵幾句。  
“...操..我沒帶藥啊...沒問過就射進來，沒禮貌。”  
男人笑笑，拍了拍你的頭，彎腰撿起丟在一旁的内褲。  
“這個，我收下了。”  
“...你欠我一條褲襪和一套内衣。”

你站起身走到走廊外拿了拖把進來，打掃著流了一地的體液，男人把衣服穿好，將手銬拷回自己手腕上，坐在床上眯著眼打盹。  
清掃完畢和重新確認過男人所有的鎖拷后，你詢問他  
“這樣的鎖拷根本鎖不住你，你留在這裏有什麽目的？”  
男人尷尬的笑著對你解釋  
“..我在外面惹了點麻煩事，聽說這裏吃好住好福利好，乾脆鬧點事關進來幾天讓耳根清靜一下。”  
“傻子。” 你覺得他笑起來真好看。  
你轉身準備離開的時候，男人伸手捏了捏你的屁股，你回瞪著他，衹見他露出迷人的笑臉，對你抛媚眼  
“下次換我去找你，小貓咪。”  
你笑笑，扯過他的衣領，籌到他耳邊說   
“我等著。Dante...”  
男人一臉驚訝的看著你，説不出半句話來，你把牢門鎖上，離開了囚禁室。心裏期待著下一次的會面。


End file.
